On The Riverbank
by symbiotic
Summary: Akko repays Diana for screwing up a romantic evening. DianaxAkko. Smut warning. Read at your own risk.


**Hi there!**

 **Funny story about this one. It began as something really fluffy, but it turned into something else! It's not my first Diana x Akko lemon, but lets just say it was more fun to write this one than the last one.**

 **This one takes place within the timeline I established in my story "Breaking News", though in this case Diana and Akko are twenty and are about to graduate Luna Nova as opposed to being twenty eight in that story, just to give some context.**

 **Please critique and support as always! Back to more regular work like "Watering the Seed"**

 **Kind Regards,  
Symbiotic**

* * *

She had planned this night perfectly. They went out at Akko's favorite tavern in Blytonbury. Akko had offered to buy for the night, but Diana had refused. Instead they sat around the bar and talked over drinks. They talked for hours, talking about everything from their upcoming graduation from Luna Nova, their now expansive circle of friends, the fact that they would have to continue their relationship over a long distance because Akko was going to return to Japan after she graduated.

That last bit of information was a bitter pill for Diana to swallow, and prompted her choice at the moment. Even with travel through the leylines and the fact that Akko could now deftly pilot a broom Diana couldn't bear the thought of that great of a distance separating her and the young woman she had called her lover for the better part of four years. It wasn't the main consideration for her to make regarding the course of action she was about to take, but it was a large one nonetheless. She hoped against all hope that if this was successful Akko would reconsider her plans.

They left the tavern and walked along the street before leaving Blytonbury and walking to the bridge that Akko had first crossed on her way to Luna Nova. Akko talked with glee about how she first met Sucy Manbavaran on the bridge, an encounter that made Diana laugh as her girlfriend recounted the story. Diana and Akko sat on the edge of the bridge overlooking the small canal that ran below it, talking of just how far they had come while holding hands and leaning on each other's shoulders. Akko was ever playful and even peppered Diana with little kisses, something that made Diana's heart flutter as she went to make her move.

"Akko," she began nervously. "I have something I want to ask you."

The brunette stopped laughing briefly and looked over at her girlfriend. "What is it, Diana?" Akko asked.

Diana took a deep breath and clenched her fists tightly, balling them together as if they could crush rocks. And with a quick hop down from the edge of the bridge she turned and stared Akko right in the face while holding onto her pocket. She swallowed nervously, making Akko raise her eyebrow. Rapidly though she worked up the courage in her system, growing like a fire with gasoline poured on top of it. Diana decided to forgo any of the pleasantries she had come up with in her mind, dropped to one knee, and whipped out the box she had been carrying in her pocket. She quickly opened the box to reveal the diamond ring she had picked out on the inside. She watched Akko's eyebrows rise up her forehead while Diana felt her own body temperature rise like mercury in a thermometer.

"Atsuko Kagari, will you marry me?" Diana asked quickly.

The wind gently picked up around them, letting a hushed breeze come through the air. Diana remained on her knee, looking up at Akko. She watched as Akko's jaw fell open and a shade of pink came across her cheeks. Diana looked up at Akko with agony, waiting for what seemed like an eternity for the answer she wanted to hear. The fact that it took so long made Diana look away with a frown. She was certain that with Akko's slow response time that she was due to get rejected. Maybe Akko wasn't ready to settle down. Her dream to be a positive ambassador for the magical community, whether as a performer or something else, was going to keep her traveling and maybe she wouldn't want to stay put. It made Diana's heart sink deep into her chest, like a rock thrown into the ocean.

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"Yes, I will!" the Japanese girl proclaimed excitedly. "I will, I will, I will! I'll marry you Diana!"

"Akko…" Diana muttered as she stood up. She looked Akko deeply in the eyes, the love both of them could feel radiating off of them coming to straight to her gaze. Diana could see tears begin to well up in Akko's eyes, tears which continued to build as she slipped the diamond ring on Akko's finger.

She watched as Akko joined their hands and held up the hand that Diana had placed the ring upon Akko's finger, which the brunette held up with a quivering smile. "There's nothing I wanted more than this," Akko said with a tremble in her voice. Diana remained frozen in place, her hand interlocked with Akko's under the starry night sky. "Oh Diana, I…" Akko didn't even finish her sentence. She pulled Diana in for a passionate kiss, which Diana quickly returned as Akko pulled on her and leaned her over the wall of the bridge.

"Akko."

"Mrpgh shut up and kiss me," Akko ordered.

"Akko we're…"

"Shut up and kiss me Diana!" Akko ordered. Akko grabbed Diana's hand and put it on her backside. "Better yet why not just…"

"Akko we're going to fall off the bridge!"

It was too late to stop the momentum of Akko's pulling by that point. Diana struggled to grab her position and her wife on the wall but they both tumbled over each other off of the bridge and into the river. Before they knew it they were treading water and grabbing onto each other before kicking over to the shoreline.

Once they got to the river bank they both gasped for air and fell back onto the grass, looking up at the night sky. Diana patted herself down, making sure she didn't lose her wand or her wallet. Once she was sure she panted heavily before looking over at her wife. Akko held up the hand that Diana had put the ring on and brandished it proudly. "I still got it," she said happily.

"Good," Diana sighed through labored breaths. She looked longingly at her fiancé, not caring one bit that she was completely drenched until she realized something. "Shit."

"You know that I know that when you swear something is a big deal," Akko panted. "What is it, Diana?"

"Would you be mad at me if I told all our friends I was going to do this?"

"You didn't," Akko chuckled. Diana didn't respond and Akko raised her eyebrow. "Did you?"

"I don't know how I'll explain to them that we're both completely drenched," Diana said. She looked up at the sky and sighed again. She stretched her arm up and pulled her wet cloak off. "So much for a romantic proposal under a full moon, a sign of new beginnings."

"Hey," Akko said. Diana looked over at Akko and watch the Japanese girl inch herself closer before taking her hand. "I'll tell them it was my fault. I mean I did lean back over the bridge and all. Besides I'll make it up to you."

"Not that you need to but I'm curious just how you would," the blonde chuckled while laying on the grass, looking up at the stars in the night sky before looking back over at Akko.

Diana watched a wry look come across Akko's face. She watched as Akko pulled off her cloak and crawled close to her. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Akko said with a smirk on her face.

The gears began to spin in Diana's head and her eyes shot open. She wasn't given any time to react as Akko pulled her in close and leaned into her. Before she could say another word Diana felt a soft sensation on her neck and a hand snaking down her back, grabbing her rear end tightly. Now it was clear where things were going.

Diana quickly reached up and grabbed onto Akko's shirt. "Akko, please not now…" Akko turned around and began kissing Diana's neck, nibbling and biting on it before licking the bites with her tongue. Diana sighed a pleasured sigh. "Akko, if we get caught…"

"So what? That makes it hotter," Akko said as she kissed her new fiancé's neck, groping her breast with a free hand. Diana sighed before pushing Akko away. "Diana?"

The blonde heiress sighed and reached for her wand and channeling some magic into it. "Transcurra Colesis." And with a wave Diana sent a flowing display of green magical wisps into the air around her and her fiancé. Akko looked at her confused. "It's an obfuscation spell. We'll be invisible to anyone who's walking by."

"You really don't leave anything to chance," Akko said with a giggle.

"Not when there is the possibility of going to prison for indecent exposure." The two women remained separated for a brief moment, the only sounds around them the movement of the river, crickets, and frogs in the night sky. Diana quickly decided she wasn't going to allow anymore stalling if this is was how they were going to spend their evening. She grabbed Akko by the arm and pulled her in tightly. A shocked look was on her fiancé's eyes while she furrowed her brow and growled, "Are you going to waste the one hour of complete invisibility we have staring at me or are you going to finish what you started?"

Diana didn't have to say another word. With a forceful shove she was pushed onto the riverbank, the sensation of muddy ground covering her back. Akko sat upon her and began to pull at the buttons of her shirt while kissing her neck, readily biting down hard and licking the places where she had clamped her teeth down on Diana's neck. Diana couldn't help but whimper and moan lightly as Akko continued her work.

"It still surprises me that a goodie two shoes aristocrat like you likes it so damn rough," Akko snickered. She unbuttoned Diana's shirt and slid her hand inside and under Diana's bra to cup her breast. Diana sighed longingly and clawed at Akko's back, counting the seconds and paying close attention to the sensation of each button being undone and Akko touching her skin while she was kissed and touched.

As Akko went up to kiss her on the lips Diana reached under her shirt and undid the class of the lacy bra she wore underneath. There she let free what she knew was Akko's favorite feature about her; her D cup sized breasts. They were just the perfect size to Akko and the way they were perfectly shaped even without a bra was enough to make the Japanese witch kiss down from Diana's lips to her chin, neck, and collarbone. Diana didn't have to wait long for what was going to come next.

When Akko's lips met her nipple Diana couldn't help but let out a low moan. As her wife licked and sucked on her nipple slowly Diana felt herself getting hotter and hotter, the arousal briefly being released in short bursts as Akko gently grabbed her nipple with her teeth and pulled on it. Diana grunted and ran her hand through Akko's hair as the Japanese girl went to work on her chest, licking and biting spots all over her. She put her hand over her mouth to quiet herself. The spell might have made both of them invisible but it did nothing to make them silent.

Diana wasn't allowed to keep her free hand on her mouth for long. Akko grabbed it sharply and put it on the ground. "Come on, Diana," Akko said with a pouting tone. "We're making love under the stars in soaking wet clothing on the most romantic night of our lives. Who cares if you're loud?" Diana sighed in defeat and moaned as Akko went back to work on her abdomen and breasts. Sometimes she hated when Akko was right. This was one of those moments.

Instead of using it to stay silent Diana slipped her hand down into her soaked panties. She threw her head back and began to rub, rubbing her hands over all the erogenous zones in her core while Akko worked her chest and neck. She didn't care that she was working herself on her own, not in this moment. She could feel herself building up to an eruption of pleasure, the heat and sensations inside her about to explode. But before she could explode her wrist was grabbed sharply and pulled away from her crotch. "I think it is the sexiest thing in the world that you play with yourself while we're fucking, Diana," Akko said. "You're just so damn naughty."

Diana huffed loudly and gritted her teeth. Akko was playing a game that they had been playing since they started having sex; orgasm denial. Although she was enjoying everything Akko was doing to her she desperately wanted to climax so she could go home and get in some dry clothes. Akko and her could always continue on another night when Hannah and Barbara were willing to give them privacy. Not to mention they were already out way later than they should have been, even with their senior privileges.

Knowing that Akko wouldn't rest until she had pushed her fiancé over the edge, Diana shoved her panties down, kicked them off onto the grass, and raised up her skirt. Akko raised her eyebrows and gave Diana a devious look before bending over and putting her face between Diana's legs. Not only that but Diana delighted in the fact that Akko had made herself perfectly exposed from underneath her skirt. She reached up to touch her lover's panties and found them to be soaking wet, and Diana knew that was not just because of the river.

The touching made Akko gasp and bite her own lip. Diana wasn't having any of it and grabbed Akko's ass tightly. "What? Did you really think I wasn't going to let you off easy?" She slapped Akko's behind and elicited a muffled gasp. Diana slapped her lover again. "You don't get to be quiet when I can't. So stop biting your lip."

"Why are you being so aggressive all of the sudden?" Akko asked, a confused yet aroused tone coming off her voice. "I'm the one who normally...ahh ahh.."

Diana smirked as she felt Akko's clit between her fingers. She gently pulled Akko's underwear aside and began the delicate process of working her clit and her folds. Akko bent over and began to mutter things in Japanese, which she always did when she was turned on. Diana had come to learn some of the phrases from their escapades. "Tomaronai," Akko moaned in her native tongue. Diana smiled with delight. That phrase was her favorite of them all.

"What was that, my love?" she asked with a smirk as she continued her task, feeling more of Akko's fluids on her fingers as she rubbed her girlfriend's bundle of nerves. "I don't believe I understood you."

"I said 'don't stop'!" Akko nearly shouted. Diana stopped and slapped Akko's rear, earned a whimper from her fiancé. "Why are you being so mean to me?"

"Because you're stalling when we only have so long to do this," Diana shot back, grabbing Akko's ass tightly and digging her nails into Akko's skin. Akko whimpered and Diana saw a twinkle make its way from her eye down to her face. Diana felt her heart skip a beat and paused. She knew her fiancé wouldn't take any more abuse. Akko didn't like being treated harshly or toyed with as Diana had learned. Edging, scratching, and hair pulling were not things she enjoyed, unlike Diana who loved being handled roughly and being denied a release. Akko needed to be treated gently when they made love, unlike outside the bedroom when she was more rough and tumble than anyone in their group, save maybe Amanda.

She reached up and ran her hand gently along Akko's back, her fingernails gently running along Akko's skin while the brunette kept her face close to Diana's exposed core and held onto the skirt that Diana had hiked up for her."I promise I'll be nice to you, my love," she assured gently. Akko sniffled and wiped her eyes, making Diana smile. "But please, don't waste anymore…"

Diana didn't get the chance to finish her sentence. Akko went right to the task at hand, opening Diana's folds wide and lapping her tongue at Diana's core. Diana let out a long moan and grabbed a handful of dirt and grass tightly with her free hand. "God damn," Diana gasped. And then Akko went for the bundle of nerves with her mouth, clamping down gently with her lips and pulling on it. Diana coiled at the sensations. "God damn," she moaned. "Please don't stop, Akko. Please please please don't stop…"

True to Diana's orders Akko didn't stop and she could feel the pleasure rising within her. Knowing Akko was doing her best Diana felt she deserved to have the favor returned. Diana reached up and slipped a finger between Akko's folds, earning a moan from her fiancé. Diana gave Akko another finger and got an even louder moan this time. She got in a small smirk as she continued to penetrate Akko's core while Akko continued her work. As Akko kept up the pace Diana continued her penetration and feeling inside Akko's inside, only making the Japanese girl go harder and faster at Diana.

And then Diana felt something that drove her insane in the best way possible. Akko, puckering her lips, began to suck on her clit. Diana couldn't help herself as she let a long "ohhhhhhh fuuuckkk" escape her lips, which became even louder as Akko did the one thing which was guaranteed to drive Diana over the edge. Without even asking Akko bit gently onto Diana's clit, lashed the bundle of nerves repeatedly until Diana was arching her back sharply and grabbing the dirt beneath her, and then let it go with her teeth. That was enough for Diana. She clamped her legs around Akko's head and screamed her fiancé's name as wave after wave of sensation came through her body, emanating from her core to every single reach of her being. It never seemed to stop.

Diana gasped heavily as she came down from the massive orgasm. For a moment she rested on the grass and sighed, letting her shoulders move up and down in large heaves. but was not about to lose focus on the task at hand. Quickly she curved her fingers into Akko and pressed them into the spongy spot inside her lover, eliciting a high pitched "Diana" from Akko's mouth. Knowing that this was Akko's favorite way to get off, Diana moved her fingers in and out of the spot as if to say "come here" with her hand. Akko didn't do anything to hold back. She moaned, whimpered, and muttered what Diana had come to learn were profanities in Japanese from all their times in bed. She writhed and jerked under Diana's touch, pounding her fists into the ground as Diana kept up the pace.

It was then that Diana got an idea, one that was unthinkable to her in all the other times her and Akko made love. "I'm only doing this for you because tonight is a special occasion, my love. Don't expect this regularly."

"Huh?" But the Japanese girl couldn't say more. Diana had leaned up and licked Akko's bundle of nerves, running the tip of her tongue slowly along the ball of pleasure and gently caressing Akko's rear end. "Diana...Diana I'm going to.."

"Don't hold back, my dear," Diana said lovingly. She reached back up with her head and continued to lick Akko's clit as her fingers pressed into Akko's erogenous spots inside. The overwhelming sensations caused a massive release, one in which Diana found her face and her hand covered in fluids as Akko clenched around her hand and came hard from a very intense orgasm.

When all was done and Akko was finished shuddering and convulsing on her knees Diana withdrew her fingers. She reached up to wipe her face and accidentally got a taste of Akko upon her tongue. It was far better than she could have imagined, though still rather alien to her.

Diana watched as Akko got up and turned to face her while she was still wiping her face. "Oh shit did I…"

"Yes, you came all over my face," Diana replied. "But don't worry. You actually taste quite pleasant."

"Well when you do that thing with your fingers I can't help but...you know…" Akko said sheepishly while scratching her head.

"Akko, how many times do I have to tell you I don't care if you release yourself…"

"You mean squirt," Akko chuckled. "You can tell it like it is, you know."

Diana sighed and pinched her brow. "Fine. I don't care if you squirt or that you squirted all over over me," she said. "You know I have never cared if you do."

"I think you like it," Akko said with a teasing tone.

"Who said I didn't," Diana replied with a smile. She reached over and pulled Akko in for a kiss, not caring on bit that she might still be able to taste herself when she ran her lips and tongue along Akko's. "This was a wonderful way for you to make amends for pulling me into the river."

"I might just have to pull you into the river more often if it means you'll do more of what you did to me," the Japanese girl chuckled.

The two women laid down on the grass and smiled at each other before looking up at the sky. The stars were bright in the air and it invoked memories of the Shiny Rod, the Words of Arcturus, and the Grand Triskelion spreading magic throughout the world once more. Diana couldn't help but take in the wonder of it all, the vastness of just how much their magic had touched the world.

"Thank you, Diana," Akko said, curled up in Diana's exposed bosom.

"For what, Akko?" Diana asked.

"For being so amazing, so beautiful, so patient, so kind," Akko said as she nestled herself on Diana's chest. "Thank you for being all those things and so much more."

"No," Diana said. "Thank you." She watched Akko pick up her head. "Thank you for coming into my life, for being in my life now, and being in my life for the rest of my days. Thank you for that, Akko."

With that Diana found herself wrapped in a tight embrace. "I love you, Diana. I love you with all my heart."

"And I too, Akko." She embraced Akko tightly and ran her hand down Akko's back. "I love you with all my heart as well."

Both women smiled and looked up at the sky, bathing in their radiant glow and keeping each other warm in the night air.


End file.
